Is It Love?
by Sanjuso
Summary: Hiei encounters a girl and he has this funny feeling inside of him and he doesn't know what it is. Author: Miaki (Please read and review)


Is It Love?  
  
Walking through the crowded streets of a town in Japan, people chat with there friends, shopping with good pleasure, and not thinking there was different place, where demons and spirits live. Leaning against the cold stone of a brick building, he watches the people walking by. Not liking what he sees, he walks away from the crowded streets into a more open area. The park. Where the vines grow over the few walls and trees stand proud. Everything seemed peaceful. He jumped in a tree and lies in the shadows, and fell fast asleep.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud "ACTION!" in the peaceful park. He opened an eye. A girl was frantically running, screaming from an unseen man. "Somebody HELP!!"  
  
The man that was behind grabbed her and laugh manically under the tree that he was sleeping in. "That's as far as you go, missy."  
  
"HELP! ANYBODY!! PLEASE, HELP!!" she screamed in horror. But then the man slapped her in the face. "Be quiet you bitch!"  
  
Her face was red from the slap. Not amused by all this, he jumps out of the lush, green tree and lands in front of the man and the woman. Both the man and the woman stopped struggling, and looked at the stranger. "Hey! What do you think you're doin' pal?"  
  
"CUT!" a man from a distance shouted. He began walking away. "Excuse me sir, but we were making a film and you just barged right in here. Why?"  
  
"Just to let you know, I was just taking a nap," he said and continued walking away to another place. He muttered to himself, "Stupid humans." Though he could've killed them in an instant, he just walked on because he knew what the punishment would be if he had done so.  
  
Back on the streets, he noticed that there were less people around. Of course, dusk was approaching. He stood on the sidewalk and watched the sun go down behind this small, blue planet. Though he hated this place where his friends lived, he couldn't help but enjoy the beautiful sunset. Purple, pink, dark blue, orange, and gold streaked across the heavens.  
  
Coming from behind him, a young woman was running carrying a diverse set of objects and bumped into him, dropping everything, and forcing him to the ground as well. "Oh my god! I am so sorry," she apologized immediately.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Just don't do...," as he looked upon her face.  
  
"...it...again." He was almost speechless, when he saw her face. Her skin was pale, but her eyes were like the ocean blue. Her hair was that of a deep jungle with it let loose, to be blowing in the gentle breeze. He helped her pick up her things. "Thanks. Thanks a whole lot." She smiled sweetly. He blushed like a mad man.  
  
And then she was off running again. All he could do was stand there, speechless, as she was running. "What is this feeling that I'm feeling?" he thought. This strange encountered and made him feel funny inside. He couldn't quick place, but he knew it had something to do with that girl. He tried of thinking of something else, but he could not shake the feeling. "Is this what humans call love?" Then he went off in the direction of the beautiful girl he had met.  
  
Down the sidewalk he ran, hoping to catch up with the angel. Up and down the streets he went. Searching. Searching for this woman, who may have the answer to his question, "Is it love that I feel?" He placed his hand over his heart and then putting it in front of his chest as though he was holding his own heart. Finally, after several hour of seeking, he finds her. Unknowing what to do, he keeps his distance. While she walked on as if it seemed forever, he followed. She turned into a dark alley. There, awaited three men. All seemed to be hideous thugs. Dressed in a navy blue uniform, they looked upon her. "Hey, pretty lady. Whatcha doin', going through here?" one of them roared.  
  
Fear had overwhelmed her and she rendered wordless. All of them slowly walked toward her. She opened her mouth to scream, but no words could be heard. Because of total fear, she collapsed. Numb. Then unconscious. At that very moment, he arrived and saw that she was about to be molested by the three punks. With his hands, he defeated them, as quickly as he had gotten there. Gently, he picked the fallen angel and took her to the park, and laid her on the one of the benches. With his heart racing, he gently touched her cheek. Her skin was so soft like he has never felt before. He thought to himself, "Is this really love that I'm feeling?" She began to stir. He quickly took his hand away from her and jumped into a nearby tree, and looked upon of where she was stirring.  
  
She sat up. Looked around. Noticing she wasn't in the dark alley, question came before her mind. Then she remembered of being mugged or something by those three thugs. She stood up slowly. As though she was talking to a ghost she said, "Thank you." And she walked into a brand new day.  
  
He jumped down. Looked at her. He smiled an unusual sweet smile. "Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't," he thought. With that, he walked the opposite direction into the rising sun.  
  
Oh my gawd! That was the best piece of work I've done so far. It amazes me so much, because I was sick and feverish when I wrote this. I've had this idea of Hiei encountering someone and was asking if it was love or not, if you know what I mean. If you have read my other work, you know what I mean by being an excellent piece of work. I'm so stunned by this. I had better write more like this.  
  
I'm wondering if I should do more fan fictions like this. About the character having a feeling about love or being in love. Please review. I want to find out. And if I do this, can you please give me suggestions of what characters to use and they don't necessarily have to be Yu Yu Hakusho, either. 


End file.
